The Walking Virus
by Eggheadcobra
Summary: Sombra's ambition to find out who runs the world is still in motion, but her plans take some twisted and malicious turns, starting with Talon. (WARNING: Character deaths and dark moments. Sadistic Sombra)
1. Chapter 1

Sombra was always known as a sneaky and manipulated one. Every gang, group, and organization she joined only served as a temporary stay for her to gather the necessary information from in, and outside said groups, only for her to mysteriously end up deserting all them, and covering all her trails.

Ever since she joined Talon, Sombra had mostly been working behind the scenes of the terrorist group, as their main resource gatherer, jailbreaker, and infiltration expert, until recently, when she herself participated in a few events such as the infiltration of Volskaya Industries, Monaco, and Venice. Out of all the organizations she joined, Talon had been Sombra's longest stay. She got a lot out of it.

Gabriel Reyes, also known as Reaper, knew she was up to something. Monaco and Venice went well, but Volskaya Industries was a different story. The failed assassination of Katya Volskaya no longer mattered, but Sombra was the one left in charge of the security system. Unless she got careless and tampered with something she shouldn't have, the alarm shouldn't had just gone off. But even if she was tampering, it only feeds the reason for him to believe she was up to something.

Akande, now free, was aware of the hacker's role in Talon, so both he and Gabriel would both stay vigilant of whatever she was planning.

* * *

Talon was currently hiding in Barcelona, After their mission in Venice, they decide to make their way to Gibraltar for one more attempt to infiltrate the Overwatch watchpoint, and stopped at Barcelona for a break. However, Sombra had mysteriously disappeared, and had been gone for a full day. Gabriel was growing angered.

"I swear, if she left us with all our information..." He says as he stands inside the cockpit of their ship, watching the city of Barcelona.

Akande stands next to him, "She can't abandon us. This mission is just as valuable to her as it is to us. Though I fear for what might be happening to her."

"She could had gotten careless again. She _is_ the reason Katya's Volskaya's assassination was a failure."

"A failure we can forgive." Akande continues talking as he puts both his hands behind his back. "As I said, it is better to keep Volskaya alive. For the time being."

"Even so, what could be so important to Sombra that she had to leave without a warning, and for so long?"

"It could be a multitude of reasons that we should not decide upon. She will return, and she will answer. I only hope she is well."

Gabriel looks at the tall man, "Don't tell me you have a soft spot for her."

"I may not look it, but I care about the well-being of all of those who stand with me." Then looks at his darkened comrade, "Even you and Amélie."

And the shorter scarred man crossed his arms. With his skull mask currently off, and his hood down, his normal, but damaged, face was in full view.

"Heh. Don't get soft on us. Especially Sombra... However, if she did run away, we'll hunt her down... and, if we have to, kill her..."

"You think you'd be able to find someone as sneaky as Sombra?"

"You're overestimating her, Akande. She may be cybernetically enhanced, but she's not as clever as she think she is."

Akande then looked forward, "I know she'll be back. She needs us... as much a we need her."

* * *

Somewhere far away from Barcelona, in an abandoned town that was nearly destroyed in the Omnic crisis 30 years ago, were two individuals, both women. One of them lied unconscious and severely injured on the ground, while the other was standing next to her showing mild signs of fatigue.

"Heheh. I knew you were gonna send your body guards after me, Katya." The standing woman says with a smirk, "I think I'm gonna send her a message."

The woman pulled out a small enhanced purple camera with a round skull logo on it, and aimed the camera at herself, ready to send the message.

Katya Volskaya sat at her desk, concentrated on her work, a mug of hot chocolate sitting next to her, and trying to focus. It had been a week since Zarya took up on the mission to hunt down and kill Sombra, and the last update Volskaya received from her was just an hour ago, when she had managed to locate the hacker, but has not received anything else.

She continued working on her laptop, or tried, until she received a message from an unknown sender. Sombra, maybe? It almost made the woman panic, and opened it with hesitation. A video opened, and much to the CEO's fears, it _was_ Sombra.

The Mexican says with a smile, "Hey amiga. Sorry for bugging you. I just needed to show you something quickly."

She aimed her camera at the unconscious woman, which made Katya's eyes widen with shock. Her bodyguard, Zarya, lied heavily beaten, tech destroyed, scars and bruises all over her body, bullet shots on her arms and back, and left eye bleeding. Katya didn't know if she was dead of unconscious, but she had been defeated by Sombra, something she thought would not be possible.

Sombra continues, "Thanks for sending me your little messenger. I knew you wouldn't be so fragile as to not do something about me." Her voice then sounds serious, "But you're starting to push my buttons. You know that at just once click of a button I can reveal ALL your secrets to the people you love so much, so stop playing games with me. unless you want to lose more of your bodyguards, you do what **_I_** say."

The tone in Sombra's voice sounded admittedly terrifying for the fearless leader, who only continued watching the video message with fear.

Sombra aims the camera back at herself, "Last warning, chica, or your secret's up." But then smiles, "As for your her, she's still alive. But you better get to her quickly. I'll be in touch." And pokes the camera lens, "Boop!" Ending the call.

The message automatically deleted itself. Sombra is a sneaky one. She wouldn't want to leave a message of herself in the most powerful woman in Russia's laptop.

Katya laid back against her chair, hand on her forehead, and took a deep breath.

"... Why did she have to involve me in this...? ... And Zarya..."

* * *

Sombra puts her camera away, and looks at the unconscious woman, "Hmmm..." She kneels down in front of her, opens up a UI, and begins examining Zarya's tech.

"Nice toys you got here. Heh... There's nothing you can really do right now so, I'm just going to..." She places her hand on Zarya's suit, "... take some of your things."

She clicked a button on her UI, and began transferring data and energy from the suit into her body. After just a few short seconds of transfer, she could feel some of the Volskaya technology flow through her body.

"Man I feel so much more... durable." She stands back up, and looks at her right hand, "That bubble thing she did." She then makes some adjustments to the abilities with her UI, "If I can change it to make the bubble appear with just..." After the settings are changed, she then swings her right arm forward, and the bubble appears, "Hahahah. Got it." Then it disappears, and so does her UI, "Oh this'll be very useful."

The Mexican looked back at the unconscious Russian woman. She knew she was alive, but if she left her like that, and someone found her...

She aims her uzi at the woman's head, "Sorry lady... but I can't risk it." And pulls the trigger.

* * *

Night had already fallen back in Barcelona, and Sombra had finally arrived to the Talon ship.

"Finally back. I hope they're not too mad about me leaving. Heheh." She smiles as she says that, "But first..." She takes out her translocator, and places it on the ground behind a tree where they couldn't see it, and heads towards the ship.

It had been a slow day for Talon back at their ship. They took these two days to rest up from the previous events, and would continue on their travel tomorrow... if Sombra arrived. It was quiet between the three Talon members as they all sat on the same table. Gabriel was working on upgrades for his shot guns, Akande was reading updated news about Monaco and Venice, and Widowmaker only drank a warm glass of chocolate.

Suddenly the bay to the ship opened, which alarmed all three Talon members, only to for a certain dead man to show signs of anger towards who entered.

Sombra walked in smiling, as if she did nothing wrong. Though she could feel the tense of anger flowing through the area.

She says, "Hey dudes." As she closes the bay door, "Missed me?"

Gabriel immediately stands up, "Where have you been!?" And walks up to her, "You leave for almost two days without a warning and you suddenly show up as if nothing happened!?"

Akande also stood up, while Widowmaker remained seated.

In a sophisticated manner, the tall man expresses his frustration, "I am glad to see you're alright Sombra, but I don't tolerate any absences without a word."

She lightly shrugs, "Relajate, jefe **_(Relax, boss_** ). Everyone has personal things to take care of. But if it makes you feel any better, I've got something to show all of you."

With the thumb and index fingers of both hands, she expands a map of the world, showing all locations of ex-members of Overwatch.

Akande and Gabriel looked at the map while Widowmaker stood up from her spot and walked up to them. The Nigerian man was mildly impressed by this.

Sombra speaks, "Locations of the most important members in Overwatch. Lena Oxton, Angela Ziegler, Genji Shimada, Reinhardt Wilhelm, even their exact addresses." Their addresses are displayed.

As Akande reads them, "Where did go find these?"

"I know a few friends. And a few tricks."

Gabriel looks at the hacker, "That still doesn't explain why you left us without warning."

"Look. I'm sorry I disappeared like that. But this is crucial information that I know you guys really need, and it was limited. I needed to leave in a hurry before it disappeared. Besides," She smiles, "I came back with this." And points at the map, "What more do you want?"

They looked back at the map, and Akande thinks about this.

"Hmm... I don't approve of your sudden absence... but you got what we wanted. I'll let it slide."

Gabriel crosses his arms, "... Fine."

Sombra was still smiling, "Good." And takes out a USB flash drive, "It's already set and available for Talon HQ to receive it." Then hands it to Akande, "Just gotta wait for your approval, jefe."

He looks at the flash drive in his hands, "I will send the locations to Talon HQ right away." And heads towards his computer console, but then turns his head back to Sombra, "Good job, Sombra."

Sombra only gave him a thumbs up, her smile not leaving her face, while Gabriel and Widowmaker only looked at each other, Gabriel with disapproval.

Sombra looks over to him, "What's the matter, Gabe? Lost your mask?" Her smile turns into a smirk.

Gabriel only stared at her until he decided to sit back down. Widowmaker gave her one last look as well.

The purple woman says, "You really are a mischievous one."

And the hacker shrugs, "I guess that's what makes me so likable."

"Hmph." And she sits back in her previous spot.

"Mmmm..." The Mexican girl stretches her arms, "Welp, I'm gonna shower and hit the sack." And heads to her room, "Buenas noches, amigos."

No one responded. Not that she expected them to. Then she departed to her room.

* * *

Sombra sat on her bed, barefooted, wearing purple pajamas, and a towel wrapped around her head. She was working on her laptop before going to bed, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hmhmhm..." She laughs to herself.

Sombra secretly had access to Talon HQ's private personnel, and as soon as Akande sent the location of the Overwatch members to the base, she had received the notice.

She opens the world map on her laptop, and selects the locations for Lena, Angela, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn.

Sombra thinks to herself, 'Sorry for the fake locations, jefe...' With one last press of a button, she initiates a personal operation, '... but I'm sure Talon is going to love the surprises waiting for them.'

 **Operation: SLAUGHTERHOUSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Akande, Gabriel, and Widowmaker were already awake, and ready to set off to find their next target. Akande was sitting down on the pilot chair, speaking to a Talon head member.

The member asks, "I trust that you and your team are making progress?"

And Akande answers, "Indeed. You received the map with the location of the Overwatch members, yes?"

"We did. We sent out a multitude of troops to their locations last night. They will update as soon as the Overwatch members have been captured."

"Good. We shall head out in a few minutes. We will stay in touch."

With that said, the call ends, and Gabriel grins, 'One step closer to finding Overwatch. They won't know what hit 'em.' He says in his thoughts.

Just then, Sombra walked out of her room, still in her pajamas hair messy, and still barefooted. She stretched with a smile on her face.

"Mmmm..." She looks at the others, "Buenos dias."

Akande asks while still looking at the cockpit computer, "Slept well?"

"Oh yeah. The best sleep I've had in a while." She notices they were all wearing their usual attires, "Oh? Are we leaving already?"

Gabriel looks towards her, "We've been awake for two hours. We're more than ready to set off."

"Alrighty. I just gotta brush my teeth and eat some breakfast. I'll join you guys soon."

The brown-colored man then says, "Make it quick. We're getting ready to set off."

"You got it, jefe." Sombra turns around at makes her way to the bathroom.

Gabriel waited until she entered the bathroom, which was far enough so that a conversation from the cockpit could not be heard clearly.

He crosses his arms, "Hm. It's unusual of her to wake up so late. Wherever she went must had really taken it out of her. She may have gathered the location of the Overwatch agents, but I just don't like that she's not telling us everything. Where could she had gone to get such valuable information? I doubt she walked all the way to Gibraltar unless she has a personal ride."

Widowmaker comments, "She really is an enigma."

"That's why I don't trust her."

Akande also comments, "Gabriel, I don't want to chose sides, but if she's as anonymous as you both say she is, why would you recruit someone whom you know little about? Especially for a job as important as a resource gatherer."

The ex-Overwatch member turns to the Nigerian man, "She was the one who knocked on our door, and at that time, we needed as many as we could find." Then looks down, "Now I regret making last minute selections like that..."

* * *

Sombra was in the bathroom, casually brushing her teeth. They weren't aware, but she could hear the whole conversation from her own personal ear piece, by using the sound system on the cockpit. She continued brushing.

'Aww pobrecito. He regrets hiring me.' She says in her thoughts as she brushes with a smile.

* * *

Akande begins turning on the ship's engines, and navigation system, "It's time we set off. No more arguing about Sombra. We've got priorities."

"Hmm..." Is the only thing that comes out of the dead man, and sits next to Akande on the co-pilot chair.

* * *

The ship began ascending from the forest, and Sombra, while cleaning her mouth, looked outside the bathroom window towards where she had placed her translocator.

In her thoughts, 'I won't mind coming back here to Barcelona. This place is beautiful, and I'd love to take the time to appreciate it after I come back from dealing with these guys.' She says that last part with a smirk.

* * *

The ship then takes off into the air.

As they flew, Gabriel was trying to get in contact with some of the troops sent to find the Overwatch agents, but some with no avail.

He wasn't very happy, "What the hell..."

Akande asks, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Gabriel answers, "I can't get into contact with some of our troops. I managed to stay in touch with the troops locating Oxton and Lindholm, but the ones locating Ziegler, Wilhelm, Amari, Shimada, and two others have disappeared off the radar completely. Even Oxton and Lindholm's troops can't contact them."

As he spoke about the situation, Sombra comes out of her room wearing her usual purple clothing.

"Hola amigos." She waves at them.

Gabriel looks back at her, "It's about time you got ready."

"What can I say? A girl needs to be prepared for the day."

"Hm." Was the only thing the man says.

The woman walks towards the food cabinet, takes out a box of Lucio-Oh's, "So, what'd I miss?" As well as a plastic bowl.

Gabriel explains, "We lost contact with some of our troops."

"That's not good." Sombra says while she takes out a half gallon of milk.

He says with frustration, "You don't say... I feel like Overwatch knows what we're up to."

The Mexican pours the cereal into the bowl, "Maybe it was because of that time you got sloppy with the gorilla at Gibraltar." Then pours milk in it.

"Hmm... As much as I hate to admit it... the monkey might have signaled his Overwatch friends after my attempt to locate them. They might be had been expecting Talon since."

Lastly, she grabs a metal spoon, "Your failed attempt, to be more specific."

This makes him turn towards her, "Don't rub it on my face, Sombra! I doubt you of all people could last a second against that monkey."

She smiles at his frustration, "Hey, I'm just pointing out a little fact." Then she looks at Akande and Widowmaker, "Isn't it funny that all three of you have struggled fighting a monkey? I think it's pretty hilarious. Heheh." And takes a spoon of Lucio-Oh's into her mouth.

Widow ignores what she said, but Akande takes this personal, "If you'd like to be punched by a genetically enhanced gorilla, I could arrange that for you without a problem, Sombra."

The woman swallows her cereal, "I've been through worse. A super monkey doesn't scare me."

"I'd love to see that." The dead man turns back around to his computer hud.

Another troop had disappeared off his radar.

"... What...?"

The hacker asks, "What's the matter, Gabe?"

"Another Talon troop disappeared off the radar... Ten of them were sent out since last night... now there's only three."

Akande looks at him, "Contact Talon HQ. They'll have more information regarding this."

Gabriel did as told, but when he tried contacting HQ, an error appeared on his screen, and then noise.

"What!?"

The Nigerian man asks, "What happened?"

"My systems! They're down!" As he types on his computer to try to get it to function, with no luck.

Sombra only sits there as she amusingly swatches him struggle, as she takes another spoon of cereal, "Did you download porn that had any viruses? Hahahah." Talking with her mouth full.

"Shut up, Sombra!" His computer still not starting, then looks at the taller man, "Akande. The backroom computer. Help me set it up!"

He gets up to head to the backroom, and Akande follows him, only leaving the two purple ladies.

'Perfect.' The sneaky woman says in her thoughts, with a smile, and continues eating her cereal. Lastly, she turns to Widowmaker, who was looking at direction the two men had taken.

The caramel-skinned woman asks, "So how's your day, arañita **(Little spider)**?

"You of all people ask me that?"

"Oh you know how I am. Gotta lighten up the mood. It's too depressing here."

"Hm... Just another day at Talon for me. More targets to kill, more blood to shed."

Sombra and smirked. Now that the guys were out of the way, it was time to get the emotionless assassin to crack.

* * *

After quickly setting up the spare computer in the backroom, Gabriel immediately logged into the Talon servers.

Akande asks, "I'll talk to them too. I need to find out exactly what's the cause of this."

"You and I both." Gabriel says as he boots up the Talon communication center.

He contacts a Talon higher up, successfully connecting.

"This is Reaper to Talon HQ. We're here to address an issue."

"On the contrary, there's, something I need to discuss with you, Reaper. Akande." The Talon higher up says.

Akande asks, "What is going on? Most of the Talon troops are off our radar, and we can't contact them."

The higher up wraps his fingers in front of him, "... I contacted Wilhelm's troop via video when they were close enough to him." Then pulls up a recording from the Talon soldier, "This was the last of the footage.

The recording showed a multitude of Talon soldiers entering an empty house that seemed to be abandoned, where they believed Reinhardt resided. As they walked forward, they noticed an odd purple item in the middle of the house. Gabriel and Akande noticed the item looked familiar, until suddenly, the item's screen displayed a purple round skull, and a sudden huge discharge of electricity that disrupted, and ended, the recording. Both men knew exactly who that skull belonged to, and were both infuriated, especially Gabriel.

Gabriel slams his fist against the table, "I knew it... I knew it all along!"

The Talon higher up continues, "That was the last of the recording before the electromagnetic pulse. It's obvious there is a traitor among your group, and based on that skull at the end, you already know who that is. I order yo to elimina-" And then an explosion and sparks flew in the background and around the Talon leader, who looks around him in shock, Wha- what!?"

Akande yells, "What's going on!?"

Everything begins glowing purple in the screen, "The main source engines! They're exploadi-" The explosion fire catches the Talon leader, and the connection cuts off, leaving the two men in shock.

The taller man yells again, "We have to get to Talon HQ!"

And Gabriel angrily turns towards his companion, "We have a FAR bigger problem right now, Akande!" He points towards the door, "And SOMBRA! Is the cause of it! She's going down!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few seconds since the two men had left.

"So Widow." Sombra begins a conversation, "I've been wondering for so long, and I really gotta ask. What's it like not having emotions? I mean, I can see why emotions make us vulnerable, but I can't imagine myself going a day without laughing or smiling." She takes another spoon of her cereal.

"... Neither could I... Holding certain emotions for certain people is the reason why I was so easily exploited." She turns to the younger woman, "I don't think someone like you would understand."

Sombra swallows her food, and shrugs, "Maybe I can't understand what it's like being manipulated into killing my own husband..."

The sniper showed no expression to the comment, but she didn't take it lightly.

"... But I know what it's like losing people I loved. I mean, I was a victim of the Omnic crisis years ago, and I cried a lot then, but I got up and kept smiling. Nothing can stop me if I keep my emotions in check."

"The difference between your situation and mine, is that your loved ones were indirectly taken away from you, while mine wasn't."

"Oh suuure. Heheh. I'm not the one working with the people who brainwashed me into killing my own husband. But go ahead and play victim all you want." The smirk only widened.

Widowmaker's look sharpened, and not in a good way.

Sombra says, "You still didn't answer my question, though."

And the assassin then faces the opposite direction from Sombra, "This conversation is over."

"Aww come one, arañita. Don't be like that. We're all buddies here. I'm just stating some facts about ourselves to get a better understanding. If you feel like you can manage yourself better without emotions, that's totally fine. But standing straight, looking forward, and having a big smile on your face will make you feel so much better."

This made Widowmaker immediately turn back to Sombra, "The only thing that makes YOU smile and laugh is your own egotistical doings! NOT to keep your emotions "in check." "

Sombra's smirk turned into a twisted smile. It was working. The emotionless assassin was cracking.

She laughs, "Hmhmhmheheheheh..."

The French woman asks, "What's so funny?"

"Aaahahahahahaaah..."

The laugh sounded so dark.

The hacker looks directly into her eyes, her twisted smile still on her face, "Really now...?" She puts her spoon down, and stands up from her chair, "How can I take those words seriously, when they're coming out of a scared little weapon hiding behind the guys responsible for your husband's death, and was mocked, EVEN by her own husband?"

This pushes the woman over the edge, and she stands up as well, "... What could you possibly know about him...?"

"Oh I know more than you think. I know more than even you. Obviously **_you_** wouldn't know all the secrets he's hidden from you, and sorry for meddling with what's none of my business, but then again," She gets closer to the sniper, "Everything in my line of sight is my business." The irises on her eyes glow purple as she says that, with that wicked smile still on her face.

Widowmaker was admittedly disturbed by the look on the hacker's face. That smile, her eyes, her tone, the purple woman wasn't scared, but the sight was unsettling.

Sombra then continues, "Now, why don't I just show you what I mean?"

With her thumbs and index fingers, she opened up a hologram, revealing Gerald's private press blog, and multiple updates regarding the situation. Amélie's kidnapping, him running away with the Guillard's wealth, her failed death, the two weeks, his departure being unfortunatelly prevented, and Amélie's strange and hostile behavior. His last update was the day before he was murdered. The way he wrote all these updates made it sound as if he was not happy.

Widowmaker's eyes were slowly widening. All this information was valid. Her behavior, her rescue, what had happened after the kidnapping, everything was true in these blogs... but him running away? From everything? Even her?

"No..." Widowmaker faintly says, "I don't-... I refuse to believe it..."

Sombra then says, "He's a pretty good liar. All that love and affection he showed you in the outside, but his true intentions and motivations on the inside? He purposely let you get kidnapped by Talon so that he could get rid of you, and take the wealth of the Guillard family to himself, abandon Overwatch, and escape the constant assassination attempts. Oh you should had seen the look on his face when he found out you were still alive."

Sombra scrolled upwards to his earlier private updates, which only shocked Widowmaker more.

"He didn't love you, **_Amélie_**. You are fully aware of the stuff that happened between the two of you. But what you didn't know..." She taps the hologram of the private press blog, "... was this. He always thought you were weak and fragile. He only wanted you for your money, so he played it easy, and showed some pretty serious fake love."

Widowmaker didn't realize, but her eyes were getting watery, and her expression was full of shock and sadness. Sombra was admittedly surprised. Both because she was giving in to her emotions, and because it actually worked. Widowmaker, who was physically reconditioned to feel no emotion, was actually showing it.

"I know how much you loved him. I know you visit his grave out of guilt of what you did to him... but the sad truth is... you were giving your love to someone who didn't give it back."

The assassin was torn. Heartbroken. And unbelievably at that. Her heart rate was accelerating, more tears came out of her eyes, and she was faintly starting to sob. Sombra still couldn't believe the emotionless woman had given into emotions, but it was obvious Amélie truly loved Gerald if she were showing such emotions.

 _"We have a FAR bigger problem right now, Akande! And SOMBRA! Is the cause of it! She's going down!"_ Sombra hears in the backroom, and turns to the direction of Gabriel's voice.

"Heheh. Triggered." And faces Widowmaker.

The purple woman slowly looked down. Her sobs were getting louder, her tears were heavier, eventually her legs had given up and she fell down on her knees. For the first time in several years, she could feel her heart beat regularly. She could even feel her blood flowing faster through her body. The crack had completely broken open, and she could feel Amélie slowly returning.

Both Gabriel and Akande storm out of the backroom

"SOMBRA!" Gabriel yells out in anger.

The woman turns to their direction, "Gabe buddy. What's with with the yelling?" She knows exactly what's coming.

"Drop the bullshit! You know exactly what's-" He stops mid-sentence when he notices Widowmaker, now Amélie again, kneeling on the floor, sobbing harder. Tears coming out of her eyes, and he whispers to himself, "That's impossible..."

Then Sombra turns back to Widowmaker, "What's impossible? The fact that I made your emotionless assassin give in to emotions? I can't believe it actually worke-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Akande pointed his hand cannon on the back of Sombra's head, which she could feel. He was starting to lose his patience now. This made the Mexican stand completely still, and looked rather serious.

He speaks, "We've had enough of this, Sombra..."

She plays it dumb, "What's the matter, jefe? Want to tell me something?"

"Start talking before I blast your head off!"

The ex-Blackwatch member takes out one of his shotguns, "Make that two..." And points it at her head.

Amélie on the other hand, was too broken to notice what was going on.

"Come on, amigos. I can't answer unless I don't get a reason to."

And the man asks, "We contacted Talon Headquarters regarding the disappearance of the Talon troops! We found out YOU were responsible for it! Now HQ has exploded and WE can't get to them in time!"

Sombra was still serious, but then cracks a smile, "Oh. That? Heheh... I guess you got me."

Reaper taps her head with his shotgun, "Start... talking!"

"Okay okay fine. But can I at least turn around to look at you? You want a straight-forward answer, don't you?"

"Fine..." Akande answers.

She turns around to face both angered men, "I'll get straight to the point."

They didn't notice, but her nails on left hand were lightly glowing purple, and with it, she slapped Reaper's shotgun off his hand, placed her foot on Akande's knee, and used use it as a steeping stool to jump off into Gabriel's shoulder, and then bounced right off of it to land behind the two men. They turn towards their direction, even more angered. Doomfist charged right at her to swing his right fist at her, but Sombra reacted quickly, and with a swing of her hand, she creates a purple bubble field around her. When Akande's fist collided with it, he was pushed back, and fell onto the floor, being shocked by the impact.

"Ugghh... gaahhh..." His arm receives an immense amount of shock.

This makes Gabriel pull out two shotguns, but as the bubble disappears, Sombra puts her finger up, "Ah uh." And points at his guns.

When he looked, both guns had a purple scratch on them, and an electromagnetic pulse shut both guns down, making him drop them. Reaper pulls out two new ones, only for those to also have the same purple scratches on them. This time, those guns shock his hands.

"Gahh! What...!"

The hacker took this chance to jump towards him, and kneed his stomach, which made him bend forward, and then punched him on his chin. Lastly, both her hands began forming an odd purple-colored surge of electricity, and she digs her fingernails into his flesh, shocking his nervous system, and damaging his nano-powered regenerative cells.

Gabriel screamed in severe pain, as his limbs started becoming paralyzed, and could no longer feel his regeneration flowing through him. Sombra smiled sadistically as he internally damaged the dead man. After an intense shock that lasted seconds, she took her purple nails out of his flesh, leaving open wounds on his chest, and blood on her purple finger nails. Lastly, the man falls forward onto the floor, unconscious.

Akande was shocked by what had happened, and tried to recover from the shock, but he could feel it going from his arm to his body, damaging his cybernetics. And Amélie was still immobile.

"Wow. This Volskaya technology sure is something."

"... Ghhh..." The fallen man breathes rapidly, "... What do you want, Sombra...?"

She kneels down on one knee in front of him, "I just have my own personal goals. And my time here at Talon is done. Now if you wanna know how I did it, well, maybe you should have scanned the flashdrive I gave you yesterday. It contained a virus attack strong enough to make a base of operations explode. Think of it like... a DDoS the size of hundreds of millions of DDoSes, if that makes sense. I'm trying to keep it simple here. Anyway, as soon as you sent the data to Talon HQ, there goes the virus. From the main operating system through the whole power and electricity supplies, every electronic, and then..." She shows both her fisted hands to him, "Boom." And then opens them, as if making a boom-like sign, and smiles, "Talon HQ is already blowing up, big time. Whoever's in there better hope they get lucky."

"... Why are you doing this..."

"Like I said. Personal goals. But in order for me to move on to my next target, I need to get rid of Talon."

"And the EMPs...?" Akande struggles to speak.

"To reduce your numbers. I know Talon is only a quarter of what Overwatch once was, so it wasn't difficult. And those weren't EMPs, those were high voltage electric shocks. As soon as it went off, it shocked the poor Talon bastards both in and out their bodies. Obviously they won't live."

"How sadistic... Ghhh... if you wanted to get rid of Talon that badly, why didn't you just do it here and then!?"

She raises and eyebrow, "Didn't you hear me? I needed to reduce your numbers first. The less people coming after me the better. That's why I left for almost 2 days. I was finishing up the last touches of the electric shocks." But also thinks back at her encounter with Zarya.

"All over Europe in less than 2 days? I don't believe you..."

"Heh." Sombra gets closer to the fallen man, "Akande buddy, I've been planning this since **_before_** the day Talon rose. The virus attack, the bombs, me wanting to join you, it's all been a part of my plan for years. Overwatch was going to be my victim, but my plan was put on hold when they were buried 10 feet under, so as soon as Talon came into play, I knew I had to bring it back. And now here you are, years later. Poor ol' Doomfist just can't seem to have any luck with making us evolve through conflict."

Akande was gritting his teeth in anger, and tried standing up.

"Ah uh." Sombra opens her UI, and enables options that completely paralyzes Akande's body, "Not so fast."

"Agh-... what are you-..."

"Heheheh..." She smiles sadistically, "Everything can be hacked..." And gets close to him once more, "... and every ** _one_**..." Her irises glow purple.

For the first time in his life, Akande, a man who was proud, arrogant, and fearless, felt frightened and defenseless. Sombra had killed a good majority of Talon's men with those traps, and had destroyed its headquarters. Now Gabriel was unconscious, probably on the verge of death, and Widowmaker was gone.

Speaking of which, Sombra turned back to Amelie, who had stopped crying some time ago, and weakly looked at the sadistic hacker.

She places her hand on the broken woman's shoulder, "Amelie..." And gently rubs it.

The poor woman looked at her straight in the eye, eye still watery, even snot coming out of her nose.

Sombra continues, "I'm sorry but... I lied."

"... About wha-" Before she could finish her question, Sombra quickly grabs the grappling hook on Amelie's arm, pulls it out, wraps Amelie's arms together,then wraps her legs, pinning her four limbs together. This makes the sniper fall on the floor.

"Ahh!" Amelie yells as she falls down.

The hacker looks down on her, "I lied about your husband. He wasn't planning to abandon you, I just hacked into his private press blog, deleted some of his updates, and changed the existing ones.

"Wh-... what...?" This only confused Amelie more.

"Turns out, he was searching for you non-stop. Went restless nights tracking Talon down, even his Overwatch friends convinced them to slow down and take over for him. Damn I've never seen someone so desperate to find his loved one."

"He-... never-... You lied to me...?"

"I needed to take you down somehow, bebita."

This begins angering the spider, "So you toyed with my emotions just to GET YOUR WAY!?"

Akande had not heard Amelie angered in years.

"And you're tied on the floor." Sombra reminds her, "I'd say I did a pretty good job at making you break down. Not to brag. Heheh." She kneels down in front of the tied up woman, "Just look at you. A victim of Talon's actions." She gently pets Amelie's hair, "All you wanted was to live a simple life with a simple man. Too bad you got tangled up with said-man's mess... and now... you're going down with them." She looks back at Akande, then back to Amelie, "But if it makes you feel any better, you were right." She smirks, "Emotions _**do**_ make you vulnerable."

Now carrying emotions again after such a long time, Amelie was beyond angered.

"Ghaahh!" She tries to shake herself around to break free, but with no luck, "How dare you toy with me like that!?"

Sombra stands up, "Hmph. Maybe you just deserve it for being fully aware that you were working with the people responsible for his death."

Akande didn't want to stay silent, "Now what are you going to do, Sombra!? Kill us here and take over the ship!?"

"Hahah. No." She walks towards the main programing system of the ship on the cockpit, "I suck at piloting, and I'm not leaving any trails of Talon." She begins tampering with the system, "So I thought I'd make things quick."

With one final click, she activates the ship's self-destruct sequence, as loud alarm goes off.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE COMMENCES IN TWENTY SECONDS."

Akande looks around in panic, "You're going to blow us up!?" Then he realizes, "Huh... And you!? We're in the middle of the ocean and you have nowhere to go!"

This makes her cross her arms, her smirk still on her face, "Do I look stupid to you? Hahahah..." Her smirk turns into a sadistic smile, "... History... will forget you... Doomfist."

Akande felt humiliated. She had taken him down, severely damaged his cybernetics, and was now having his own words used against him.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE COMMENCES IN TEN SECONDS."

"But do would you have wanted to be remembered as Doomfist? I mean..."

"FIVE. FOUR. **THREE. _TWO. ONE._** "

"...I'm the one who gave you that name."

And then, a huge flash of white, and slight purple, covered Akande and Amelie's eyes. Gabriel was still unconscious, and the blast of the explosion overtook all three of the Talon members, blowing up the ship, and terminating their existence in the progress.

* * *

Back at Barcelona, Sombra reappears right on top of the translocator she had left before Talon departed. Then she picks it up.

"Awww I didn't get to finish my Lucio-Oh's. Aw well. I'm sure they sell some over at the city." Then puts her device away, "Mission accomplished, Sombra. "She says to herself, "Doomfist is gone, Gabriel is no more, and quickly and painfully, Talon is slowly going to fall." Then she begins walking towards the city.

"Next stop... Overwatch."


End file.
